Doctor
by Wind Kitty
Summary: Minoru Kamiya, 29, kind-hearted, intelligent, attractive, and young. Not exactly the description of one who is going to become a serial killer, now is it? Or-maybe it is. My take on how "Doctor" was forged. Please R&R!


A/N: I admit it. I am a fangirl of Kamiya. At first, he was just a bishie. Then I thought he was a psychopath. Then at the end of the Sensui Arc, I found myself intrigued with his character and wishing they'd developed on him more-developed on all of them, really. So here's my stab at how kind-hearted Minoru Kamiya got swayed over to the dark side and became Doctor. Please R&R!

Another day has begun at Musiyouri General Hospital. A rush of excitement, the sound of ambulences pulling in, doctors being paged. Today I'm on the ground floor. No ER patients for me today. Just regular old people with colds and stuff. Boring work, really, but a doctor's job is never done. I write out a prescription for an antibiotic for a little boy with an ear infection, smile at the mother and child, and leave to my next patient.

Two young men are waiting for me in the room. There's one with shoulder-length green hair sitting in a chair, the other, black-haired, is on the examining table. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Sensui?", I ask, looking at the name on the folder. The young man just smiles at me. "You're the doctor. Why don't you tell me?". I admit, I'm a bit unnerved. Cold, calculating blue eyes burn into mine. Never-the-less, I smile at him before I wash my hands and glove them.I must wash and glove my hands a hundred times daily, but this time, I'm grateful for the distraction. There's something odd about this man.

"Ok, now. Inhale, nice and slow for me, please", I say, paitently placing my stethescope to the man's chest to listen to him breathe. He does as I ask, and I can hear him wheezing a bit as he does so. "Exhale. Nice and slow". Again, he complies. I check him for tempature, ears, nose, throat. Finally I'm sure he just has a minor case of sinusitis, and write out a prescription for him. "Now, Mr. Sensui. Make sure you finish it. It won't do you any good to get checked out only to have to come back because you didn't finish your medicine". I pull my gloves off and toss them into the used glove box. "Feel better soon, Mr. Sensui". I smile at him again and proceed to exit the room. His cool, blue eyes are still on me. He waits until I have the door opened before he says "Why do you do what you do?".

"Hm?". I go back into the room, pulling the door shut behind me. I know I shouldn't, I have other paitents, but the curiosity is pulling at me.

"Why did you become a doctor?". Mr. Sensui's gaze goes from cold and calculating to puzzled, almost innocent.

Good question, Mr. Sensui. I smile at him, my smile a cover up for how much he unnerved me, and told him "I became a doctor because I want to help people"

"What about the people who don't deserve to be helped?".

OK, now he's really creeping me out. The door's right there, Minoru. Get out. Your hand is on the door knob. But no, I can't leave. He's still my patient, and I must tend to him, even if it means answering his strange questions.

"I don't believe I understand your question, Mr. Sensui".

He smiles, looking very much so like a Yakuza thug. "Don't you, Doctor Kamiya? How do you feel when you have to treat a patient you know did wrong? For example, someone who broke into a house and shot someone's wife, so the husband shot him, too?"

He's got a point. "Well, I don't have the right to make those decisions, Mr. Sensui. I treat all patients equally and let the police take care of the villians once they're well enough to take a sentance".

Mr. Sensui laughs until he's coughing. Once the coughing fit passes, he looks at me, his eyes swimming in mirth. "Why you, though? What made you decide to do this? Why not anything else? You're young, attractive, intelligent...why be a doctor?"

I stare at him. "I believe I told you earlier. I want to help people. And this is how I do it".

"Do you feel satisfied, Doctor? Do you feel satisfied when you manage to save the life of the intruder, but not the innocent woman who was minding her own business?"

What the heck was he getting at? "No. I don't feel accomplished when that happens. But-I am a doctor. I do not discriminate my patients"

"Ahh...perhaps you should..."

OK, now he's got me interested. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you saw the darkest depths of the human kind, I doubt you'd be so kind-hearted, Doctor".

I tilt my head a bit. "Oh? Is that so?"

He nods. "Let me show you, Doctor."

"I don't understand. Show me what?". Great. Now I must sound like an idiot.

"Show you the kind of people you save the lives of daily"

"Mr. Sensui, I really must be going. I have other patients to tend to".

He just smiles and hands me something-a slip of paper, with an address scribbled on it. "I need my prescriptions brought to my house. The hospital is aware of this-it's on my file.If you could be the one kind enough to bring them, I'll be more than happy to show you what I was talking about".

I nod, not sure why I was doing this. "Very well. I will bring you your prescriptions tonight. Yougo home and get some rest".

He nods. "I look foward to seeing you again, Doctor".

I leave the room.

The rest of the day passes by fairly uneventfully. For me, anyway. There's no routine when you work at a hospital, you see. One day you'll be working in trama, the next you'll be doing exams. I like it that way. I'm getting ready to leave when I remember Mr. Sensui's prescriptions. He's waiting on his antibiotics. I stick the two little bottles into a brown paper bag and take them with me as I leave. I go straight to his house-a little place about two blocks from the hospital-and ring the doorbell.

The young man who was with Mr. Sensui opens the door. He smiles at me as he pushes a stray lock of his long hair from his face. "I don't believe I introduced myself to you. My name's Itsuki", he says, offering his hand. I take it. "Where's Mr. Sensui?", I ask, holding out the prescriptions. "He's in his room". "Oh. Well...I don't want to bother him. Give these to him when he wakes up". Itsuki smiles at me. "Shinobu said to wake him when you got here. He wants to see you again. If you will, follow me, please".

I shrug, take off my shoes, and enter the little house. Itsuki takes me to a small bedroom. Mr. Sensui is in the bed, but he's awake, looking bright and alert. He smiles at me as I enter, still holding his medicine.

"Ah. I was hoping you'd come back, Doctor. Please, have a seat". He pats the edge of the bed.

What the hell. It couldn't hurt to keep him company for a while. I take a seat.

"Itsuki, the tape, please", he says.

Tape? "What tape?", I ask.

"The Black Chapter material...the darkest deeds of humanity".

I know I shouldn't watch, but I do anyway. And as I do, I feel myself slowly breaking. And it is then that I know I shouldn't be helping the humans as I'd been doing-but instead, should be using my skills to irradicate them.

Yes...that is what I should do. Use my skills to irradicate them!

FIN

A/N: OK, hopefully that didn't suck too badly. Kamiya's a hard one to write as. Anyhow, for those into Challanged, I'm almost done w/ chapter 2 of that. Stay posted w/ me! It'll be up shortly!


End file.
